The Canley River Murders
The Canley River Murders was a case surrounding a serial killer in The Bill. The suspect was Patricia 'Pat' Kitson, the sister of Simon Kitson, a journalist in a relationship with PC Cass Rickman, who was the final of six victims. The storyline ran between Episode 024 and Episode 077. DC Duncan Lennox, who transferred to MIT during the investigation and Acting DI Samantha Nixon were at the center of the investigation. Main Characters: Liz Chambers Elizabeth 'Liz' Chambers was the first victim. She constantly argued with her father about her boyfriend, Shane Pellow, and it ended up with Liz' father was charged with assaulting Pellow. When the father reports her missing in Episode 028, it appears that Pellow is with another woman. When her body is found Pellow becomes main suspect and clashes with PC Cass Rickman. DI Alex Cullen was furious when Barton Street got the case. Main Characters: Tina Pope Tina Pope was the second victim, who had been caught up with DC Danny Glaze, who was pressurizing her into giving evidence about her violent husband wanted for assaulting a serious assault. It becomes worrying for CID when she goes missing and when she is found her husband is arrested, but bailed due to lack of evidence. Main Characters: Miriam Wray Miriam Wray was the third victim, and was found on the banks of the River Thames, like Chambers and Pope. She was constantly harrased by a flasher, Alan Kirby. DC Duncan Lennox transfer to MIT and works the case with DCI Andrew Ross. DS David Chiu, a former lover of Sun Hill Acting DI Samantha Nixon was brought in ahead of her as profiler, which angered her. Main Characters: Lucy Corrigan Lucy Corrigan was victim four. Her circumstances were the same as Chambers, Pope and Wray, but she briefly appeared harassing someone on the internet. Main Characters: Vicki Casson Vicki Casson was a tearaway who clashed with her step mother. Her father had her arrested and as revenge, she told CID about his alcohol smuggling operation. She was later reported missing and was found killed, as victim number five. Main Characters: PC Cass Rickman After heading to a Christmas party at Sun Hill, off duty-PC Cass Rickman notices a car with it's alarm on. As she goes to investigate, she is hit from behind and abducted. It is later revealed that the car belonged to her boyfriend's sister, Pat Kitson, but Simon was using the car that night. He was in custody for attacking Shane Pellow, so he was detained while Pellow was released without charge. PC Nick Klein, Lennox and DCI Jack Meadows found Cass' body, making her victim six. PC Kerry Young was deeply affected by the killing and bottled up her emotions until she wrecked a store wedding dress, and had help from Sergeant Craig Gilmore so she wouldn't have to pay for it and she broke down in emotions. Nick was also affected as they had a row over Nick's cocaine habit, and upset Cass raped by saying I don't give a toss about you. Nick hunted for Cass to apologize, but as he got to the party to see her, she had already been abducted. Nick's habit spiraled out of control, and he ended up in rehab, not before alienating himself with his colleagues. Pat Kitson showed up at the funeral and ended up pushing an angry Nick into the coffin after an argument. Finding the Suspect In Episode 053, a prime suspect appeared. Peter Baxter, was a convicted rapist and murderer released from a 27 year sentence, who had interest in law, particularly court cases. He attended the court cases that Chambers, Pope and Wray attended. He falsely confessed, and even Ross believed that he was telling the truth when the body of Corrigan appeared, but Nixon broke his confession, and was taken off the case by a furious Ross. In Episode 072 Kitson was interviewed about Cass' murder. Whilst in custody, Nick Klein visited Kitson whilst bringing him his food. He snapped his fork saying You won't need these. You're an animal, eat like one. and snapped his knife saying It's sharp enough, do us all a favour. When the station alarm sounded, Kitson was found in his cell in a pool of blood, dead. In Episode 074 Nixon started digging into Pat Kitson, Simon's sister, when a prostitute alibied Simon for the death of Liz Chambers. In Episode 076 Lennox and Nixon worked the case, but Sam went solo. Nixon found a warehouse which turned out to be the same one where Cass was held, but Nixon was abducted. In Episode 077 When she awoke she came face to face with her suspect, Pat Kitson. Kitson told Sam her reasons, and planned to kill her to avenge her brother's death, but she was found and was arrested, and confessed to the lot. Nick made the announcement of Kitson's arrest at the wedding reception of Luke Ashton and Kerry Young. This arrest was later seen as Nixon's biggest case. Several clues to the location of Abigail Nixon when she was abducted by Hugh Wallis were related to this case, including graffiti on the grave of Simon Kitson, and clothes of Abigail's and a body stolen from the morgue were found on the mud flats of the River Thames, like victims of Pat Kitson. Category:Characters/Deceased Category:Cast/Deceased Category:Case Files